Introducing Pudding the Unicorn
by blindPhotographer
Summary: Don't imagine the Bellas going to a carnival and Beca wins a stuffed animal at a game booth and gives it to Chloe because she doesn't want it so all of the Bellas think they're dating A/N: marshmallow fluff fest; slice of life; yuri rating 3/10


_Don't imagine the Bellas going to a carnival and Beca wins a stuffed animal at a game booth and gives it to Chloe because she doesn't want it so all of the Bellas think they're dating_

Beca cringed as she stepped out of the air-conditioned bus of the Bellas into the hot, dusty air of the early evening of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Chloe had a great idea to unwind from their hectic final exams by visiting the traveling carnival that weekend. Beca was reluctant to agree although the rest of the girls jumped to the opportunity as soon as the suggestion left the redhead's lips. Standing now by the entrance, she knew she was right to have her misgivings.

Her senses were overwhelmed by the controlled chaos of bright, multicolored lights and colors, people milling around booths where barkers were competing to get potential customers to come to their booth, children screaming on the rides, music blaring from speakers competing with the music from just across the way and the odiferous air of the smells of different food mixing with the stench of toilets visited by too many people to keep them clean.

She was about to do an about face and march back into the bus when Chloe pulled at her arm, blue eyes shining with excitement.

"We are going to have so much fun! This is the best idea ever!" she squealed into the brunette's ear.

"We are going to get rabies here." Beca deadpanned. "Let's go home instead."

"Don't be a wowser, shortstack! This is going to be a ripper!" Fat Amy popped up next to them, grinning so wide her face might just about split. "Let's go girls! Let's tear a hole in this one!"

With a whoop and a holler and the temptations for food, rides, and games, the girls excitedly joined the throngs of people standing in line for tickets, food and a good time. Beca and Chloe lingered behind; Beca feeling the beginnings of a tantrum and Chloe still at awe at everything she was seeing but what really caught the attention of the redhead was the shots and dings of various booths where people were trying their luck at winning.

"Let's go to that one Becs!" she pulled at Beca's sleeve towards the booth even before the words left her mouth, prancing over the many ruts made by many feet.

Beca twisted her mouth in an effort to keep herself from smiling at how "a-dork-able" Chloe was being and allowed herself to be led around by her sleeve. They stopped at a booth where yellow rubber ducks lined up in a conveyor belt were being shot at by people of different ages holding plastic gallery guns.

"This I like." Beca getting into the spirit of things and slapping a five dollar bill on the counter. "All of it." She smirked before the guy manning the booth could ask her how many rounds it would be.

It's a little known fact that aside from mixing, Beca also had an interest in firearms and before going to university, she was as avid member of a local indoor and outdoor shooting club. She was not one to brag but she was a great shot.

"Alright little lady, shoot down 7 of them duckies in succession and you gonna get the special prize; ten and you get the grand prize!"

"Right and call me 'little' again and Imma punch you in the throat." Beca lined up the gun as Chloe bounced on the balls of her feet, making little squeals of excitement.

"Beca, Beca, let's see what the grand prize is!" she giggled.

"No sweat Red." Beca sniggered before she shot down not ten but 12 of the yellow plastic toys.

"You is a good shot shortstop. Here yah go, for your darlin' there." The guy gruffed, handing her an obscenely large plush unicorn with a rainbow colored mane.

"Short-what?" Beca's squak was drowned out when Chloe tackled her with such forced that the wind got literally knocked out of her.

Beca grumpily snatched the plush toy and stared at its overly stuffed face with disdain. "I don't like it. Here." She pushed the unicorn in Chloe's arms who protested.

"I can't! You won it! Besides, it's too cute to give away." She pushed it back to Beca.

"I insist. It's more you… like it's made for you or something." Beca coughed in embarrassment while she heaved the huge toy in the redhead's arms, her cheeks burning.

"Well… if you insist….but… are you sure? It would make a great body pillow since it's almost as big as…" a glare shot her way stopped Chloe from continuing her statement. "I love it Beca!" she hugged the unicorn as tightly as she can. "Love. It. Totally awes."

Beca smiled warmly and reached out to play with one of Chloe's curls. "I'm sure. It's definitely made for you. I wanted something more bad ass like, well, I don't know, just not that."

Unbeknownst to the two, the Bellas were actually just a few booths away and saw the entire exchange.

"OM-aca-G! That is so sweet!" Emily giggled into her hands.

"I guess that makes 'Bhloe' official then." Fat Amy nodded her approval as she munched her possum on a stick.

"You know, you gonna get rabies with that." Cynthia Rose said looking at the questionable carnival food. "Should've gotten a betting pool had I known this would eventually happen."

"I wonder how far they've gone." Stacie winked at the air with a knowing twist on her upturned lips.

"I saw a unicorn when I travelled through time." Lilly's lips formed the air.

"Back in Guatemala, they are already considered married." Flo nodded knowingly. "A monkey gave me it's banana once so I'm actually married to a howler monkey."

Jessica and Ashley just shrugged and smiled at the pair across them who was trying to figure out how to carry the plush toy without it dragging over the dusty ground.

Emily couldn't keep in her excitement as she kept repeating "OTP, OTP, OTP…This is like…my dreams are coming true…OTP OTP OTP… Does anyone else feel like a winner tonight? OTP!"

"Let's go offer our congratulations then. C'mon aca-bitches." Fat Amy threw away the greasy stick she was holding and lumbered towards the tiny brunette and the overly bubbly redhead, the rest of the Bellas at her heels.

"We should, maybe, fold it's legs under and carry it this way…." Beca suggested as she took one of the plushy's stubby legs.

"You're hurting Pudding!" Chloe yelped, tugging the unicorn away.

"Pudding? You already named it?"

"Her. I already named her." Chloe beamed. "She is the newest member of the Bellas!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" a collective shout from the Bellas had them jumping in surprise.

"For what?" Beca frowned in confusion.

"We know already so let's go back to the house and party!" Amy winked at her. "Let's go! Back to the aca-bus!"

"Seriously what?"

"Stay safe you two. No matter how much you like it rough." Stacie gave the two of them another saucy wink.

"What are they talking about?" Beca turned to Chloe, confusion clouding her eyes.

"Meh. Let's just roll with it." Chloe smiled at Beca, shrugging lightly although she had a niggling feeling as to what the Bellas are up to.

"You know! Ohmigod, tell me! Chloeeeeee….!" Beca trailed after the redhead who was sashaying away towards the bus. "Guys! Guys! Guys?"

As they were driving away, Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder while the redhead looked out the window and squeezing Pudding in contentment. Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
